The Wave
by reiei
Summary: Conan dan KID bekerja sama mengungkap kebenaran sesungguhnya dibalik tragedi pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu. Siapakah pelaku sebenarnya? Final chapter is up. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Haihai, Rei kembali dengan sebuah fic multichap hasil collab sama Monica-nee~ Oh ya, judul sama isi kemungkinan ga nyambung, haha.

Not supposed to contain any sho-ai, but well, let's your heart decide :) /shot. Anyway, read and enjoy it~! ^^

**WARNING:**

Abal

*maybe* OOC

OCs

Multi-chapter

Conan/Shinichi's POV

Collab fic with MnC21

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Now, let the story begins...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Liburan musim panas tinggal sebentar lagi, tapi bukan berarti musim panas telah berakhir. Hari ini pun mentari masih terus memancarkan sinarnya dengan riang. Bahkan para awan tidak mampu menghalangi pancarannya. Untung saja angin semilir masih bertiup, sedikit membantu mengusir rasa gerah. Sementara burung-burung camar saling bercengkrama di atas sana, permukaan laut terus menari, mengayun kapal-kapal yang ada di atasnya.

Dan disinilah kami bertiga –aku, Ran, dan Paman Kogoro– berada sekarang, Pelabuhan Beika…

"Woaaah, sugoi~!" seru Ran begitu melihat sosok megah _cruise_ Mary Ann yang tengah bersandar di pelabuhan Beika itu.

"Hei Ran, jangan cuma berdiri disitu, ayo cepat!" panggil Paman Kogoro yang sudah berada jauh di depan, terus berjalan menuju dermaga sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Jangan cepat-cepat dong, Ayah!" protes Ran.

"Kau yang terlalu lamban, Ran. Cepatlah sedikit!"

"Ayah bantu bawa juga dong!"

Tapi toh Paman Kogoro tampak tak terlalu peduli dengan protes putrinya itu dan terus berjalan dengan cepat ke arah dimana _cruise_ itu bersandar.

Ran memang tampak kerepotan untuk menyeret sebuah koper di tangan kirinya dan sekaligus menjinjing sebuah tas besar di tangan kanannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantunya, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, ukuran tas yang dibawanya itu lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhku saat ini… Meskipun begitu, aku masih agak kesulitan mengikuti langkah-langkah panjang Ran. Dengan sebuah ransel besar tersandang di punggungku, aku berusaha menyejajari langkah Ran, yang terlihat sedang sama bersemangatnya dengan ayahnya.

"Makanya jangan bawa barang-barang yang tidak diperlukan dong, sampai bawa 2 koper begitu…," komentar Paman Kogoro.

Untuk kali ini, aku setuju dengan paman. Tidak perlu membawa barang sebanyak itu kan hanya untuk perjalanan 4 hari 3 malam? Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ran sampai membawa barang sebanyak itu…

Ran menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'ibu' sebagai jawaban, tapi aku tak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakannya dengan jelas.

Ketika Ran berhasil mengejar langkah ayahnya, ia akhirnya berhasil 'membujuk' Paman Kogoro untuk memperlambat langkahnya. Ya, membujuk dengan beberapa ancaman bahwa dia tidak akan memasakkan makan malam selama sebulan dan juga ancaman dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang akan mendarat padanya jika tidak mau memelankan langkahnya.

"Kita beruntung sekali ya bisa memperoleh tiket untuk menaiki _cruise_ mewah ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Pasti banyak sake enak dan wanita cantik di dalam _cruise _itu, hihihi." gumam Paman Kogoro, cukup keras sampai aku dan Ran bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya dengan jelas.

"Seharusnya Ayah berterima kasih kepada Conan," ujar Ran. Ia masih terdengar jengkel.

"Bocah itu cuma sedikit beruntung," jawab Paman Kogoro, tak mau mengakui tampaknya.

"Huh, setidaknya Conan lebih baik daripada Ayah."

Dan seperti biasa, aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu.

Tapi menurutkku apa yang dikatakan Ran tidak sepenuhnya benar. Memang kami berhasil mendapat tiket untuk mengikuti pelayaran perdana _cruise_ megah bernama Mary Annini berkat undian dari sebuah kuis yang kebetulan –jika memang kebetulan itu ada– kumenangkan, tapi sebenarnya aku tak berniat mengikuti kuis itu.

Undian itu berasal dari kuis yang ada di akhir salah satu novel misteri terbaru yang kuikuti. Setelah memecahkan kasus yang ada di kuis itu, sama sekali tak terpikir olehku untuk mengirimkan jawabanku dan mengikuti undiannya. Tapi Ran yang melihat kertas jawabanku di atas meja makan ternyata malah mengrimkan jawaban itu atas namaku. Dan begitulah, Conan Edogawa menjadi salah satu pemenang kuis berhadiah liburan 4 hari 3 malam ke sebuah vila di pulau Aogashima dan sekaligus menjadi salah satu dari beberapa orang yang berhak mengikuti pelayaran perdana _cruise_ mewah terbaru dari perusahaan yang juga menaungi penerbit novel itu.

Tapi karena 'Conan Edogawa' adalah seorang murid kelas 1 SD, ia akhirnya diminta untuk mengajak seorang pendamping. Dan Conan –dengan kata lain aku– meminta Ran menemaniku. Kalau ditanya kenapa aku mengajaknya dan bukan mengajak Profesor Agasa atau yang lain, jawabanku karena Ran-lah yang terlihat teramat ingin mengikuti perjalanan ini. Sejak ia melihat hadiah dari undian kuis itu, ia tak berhenti berceloteh tentang betapa mewah dan indahnya _cruise_ itu. Yah memang _cruise_ itu belakangan ini menjadi topik favorit di koran maupun televisi. Dan lagi, Ran-lah yang mengirimkan jawaban itu, jadi secara tidak langsung dia berhak mengikuti perjalanan ini.

Oh, jika kalian bertanya bagaimana Paman Kogoro juga bisa mendapat tiket_, _itu karena istri manager perusahaan yang menaungi penerbit novel itu ternyata adalah penggemar beratnya. Jadi begitulah, Paman Kogoro diizinkan untuk ikut tanpa membayar biaya lebih alias gratis. Paman sih memang suka yang gratisan. Dan seingatku, Ran dan sang manager –yang menyerahkan langsung tiketnya pada kami waktu itu– juga sempat membicarakan hal lain yang aku tak tahu apa. Yang pasti sepulang dari sana, Ran terlihat senang sekali.

Ah, akhirnya perdebatan antara ayah dan anak itu berakhir juga. Kami pun melanjutkan langkah kami. Kali ini hanya suara angin, ombak dan suara langkah kaki kami yang terdengar.

Langkahku sempat terhenti saat mataku sekilas melihat ke arah Mary Ann_. _Bukan pesona _cruise_ itu yang membuatku terpaku, melainkan sosok yang tertangkap sudut mataku, mengirimkan impuls yang membuatku merinding. Bagaimana tidak? Yang kulihat adalah sosok seorang anak SMA yang wajahnya sangat mirip denganku, wajah Shinichi Kudo. Di dunia ini, cuma ada satu orang yang memiliki wajah bagai kembaranku. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang dijuluki sebagai sang _Phantom Thief_, pencuri sombong yang selalu mempermainkan para polisi dalam setiap aksinya. Dia adalah pencuri menyebalkan yang beberapa kali menggunakan wajahku sebagai samaran agar aksi pencuriannya sukses.

"Ada apa, Conan?" tanya Ran mengejutkanku.

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok, kak Ran," jawabku seraya mengalihkan pandangan dari _cruise_ itu dan menatap Ran.

"Ah, kau sudah tidak sabar ingin naik _cruise _Mary Ann ya?" Ran bertanya lebih jauh.

"Ya, begitulah… Haha," jawabku, memalsukan senyum anak kecil.

Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke tempat dimana sosok itu tadi berada, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia sudah tak ada disana.

Kami baru saja hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk melewati jembatan yang menghubungkan _cruise_ dengan dermaga saat sebuah suara meneriakkan nama Ran. Refleks, kami bertiga berhenti dan berbalik, mencoba mengetahui dari siapa teriakan itu berasal.

"Ah, akhirnya Ibu datang!" sorak Ran.

Dan itulah jawabannya. Yang datang adalah Eri Kisaki, dengan kata lain ibu Ran, dan sekaligus istri Paman Kogoro.

"Ternyata lelaki ini ikut juga ya," ujar sang Pengacara dingin seraya menatap Paman Kogoro tajam.

"Hei apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Eri?"

Oh, aku tahu sekarang. Yang dibicarakan Ran dan manager perusahaan waktu itu pasti soal Bibi Eri. Kalau ingatanku tak salah, sepertinya manager perusahaan itu pernah berurusan dengan pengadilan karena masalah dengan lawan bisnisnya, dan akhirnya ia terbukti tak bersalah berkat bantuan seorang pengacara handal. Kurasa pengacara itu adalah Bibi Eri, dan mungkin ia mau membalas jasa dengan memberikan satu lagi tiket untuknya.

Yah, itu semua cuma hasil deduksiku semata. Aku tak punya bukti apapun, jadi aku tidak akan bilang kalau hasil deduksiku itu benar-benar fakta. Tapi kurasa memang itulah yang terjadi. Sayangnya Paman Kogoro tak memperoleh kesimpulan yang sama denganku, dan ia tampak kebingungan melihat Bibi Eri ada disini, haha.

"Ah, jadi tas satu lagi yang dibawa kak Ran itu barang milik Bibi Eri ya?" celetukku, berusaha terlihat sepolos mungkin saat mengatakannya.

Senyum lebar Ran dan anggukan riangnya menjadi jawaban yang tak terbantahkan. Paman Kogoro tampak akan menyuarakan protesnya namun Bibi Eri sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Maaf Ran, tapi sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa mengikuti perjalanan ini…"

"Eeeh kenapa? Bukankah kasus yang ibu tangani sudah selesai?"

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi ternyata kasus itu tidak bisa selesai secepat dugaanku. Dan lagi, si lelaki pemabuk itu juga terlibat kasus ini," jawab Bibi Eri, sekali lagi memberikan tatapan tajam pada lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Paman Kogoro sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ekspresi bingung terpampang di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudnya sih, Bu?"

"Kogoro Mouri menjadi salah satu orang yang terlibat dengan kasus yang melibatkan klienku, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi berlibur selama 4 hari ke suatu pulau di tengah lautan sana sementara persidangan klienku dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi."

"Eeeeeh, jadi liburan kita batal?" Ran nampak kecewa.

"Maaf ya, Ran. Kau pergi saja bersama Conan."

Tunggu dulu, kalau Ran jadi naik _cruise_ itu dan bertemu dengan KID, bisa-bisa si pencuri licik itu akan memanfaatkan wajahku lagi untuk kabur. Tidak, aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku memang tidak ingin kesempatan untuk menangkap dan mengakhiri riwayat karir KID lepas lagi dari tanganku, tapi aku lebih tidak mau kalau sampai Ran salah paham dan akhirnya membuatnya terlalu berharap untuk bisa bertemu Shinichi Kudo dalam waktu dekat. Sampai aku benar-benar bisa kembali ke tubuh normalku, aku tak mau membuat harapan Ran untuk bertemu denganku lagi melambung terlalu tinggi.

"Hei, kak Ran…," panggilku pelan seraya menarik ujung bajunya.

Ran menunduk, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggiku sebelum berbicara, "Ada apa, Conan?"

"Sebenarnya tujuan kak Ran mengajak mereka berdua ikut perjalanan ini supaya mereka berdua bisa rukun lagi kan?"

"Yaaah, begitulah. Kupikir suasana di _cruise_ bisa mengingatkan mereka pada masa-masa romantis mereka dulu dan bisa membuat mereka akur lagi, tapi rencanaku gagal bahkan sebelum dicoba…"

"Kalau begitu mungkin ini waktu yang tepat!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Conan?"

"Saat ini kemungkinan Paman Kogoro sedang menjadi salah satu tersangka dalam kasus yang menjerat klien Bibi Eri. Kalau Paman bisa membuktikan dirinya tidak bersalah dan bisa membantu menyelesaikan kasus yang menimpa klien Bibi Eri, pasti pandangan Bibi Eri tentang Paman Kogoro akan berubah. Dan sebaliknya, jika Bibi Eri membantu membuktikan bahwa Paman Kogoro tidak bersalah, pasti paman juga akan mengubah sikapnya pada bibi, iya kan?"

"Hmm, benar juga… Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kamu tidak jadi ikut liburan ini, Conan?"

"Tapi aku ingin sekali naik _cruise_ itu… Ah, tapi kalau kak Ran mau pergi bersama paman dan bibi tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan kamu pergi liburan sendirian kan, Conan. Manager perusahaan juga berkata kamu harus didampingi oleh orang dewasa kan…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan minta Profesor Agasa menjadi pendampingku, jadi kak Ran bisa pergi, bagaimana?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ran ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Profesor pasti senang bisa ikut liburan dengan _cruise_ ini…"

"Kalau begitu biar kutunggu sampai Profesor Agasa datang—"

"Aaah, tidak perlu kak Ran. Profesor baru saja membalas emailku, katanya sudah di jalan. Kak Ran kejar paman dan bibi saja, mereka sudah hampir keluar pelabuhan tuh," potongku seraya menunjuk ke arah paman dan bibi yang berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Kau yakin?" Ran masih terlihat ragu untuk beranjak meninggalkanku.

Aku mengangguk pasti sambil memasang senyum lebar khas anak kecil. "Iya. Semoga rencana kakak berhasil ya~"

"Iya. Hati-hati ya, Conan, kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku ya! Mengerti? Oh iya, ini tiketnya. Jangan sampai hilang ya," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan empat lembar tiket yang dibawanya.

"Baiiiiik. Dadah~ Nanti aku bawakan oleh-oleh buat kak Ran."

Dan akhirnya Ran pun berlari mengerjar kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat kami berdiri tadi.

Begitu ia menghilang ke pelataran parkir, aku segera bergegas menuju _cruise_ Mary Ann. Aku tidak perlu menunggu profesor, karena selama apapun aku menunggu profesor tak akan datang. Aku tidak benar-benar menghubunginya, dan lagi profesor sedang pergi bersama Haibara ke luar kota untuk memenuhi panggilan salah seorang pembeli penemuan anehnya. Aku mengatakan akan mengajak profesor kepada Ran cuma sebagai alasan agar Ran setuju untuk pergi bersama ayah-ibunya, itu saja. Oh, tapi aku harus menghubungi profesor untuk memberitahu situasinya kalau-kalau Ran menelponnya nanti.

"Nak, kau tidak boleh masuk," larang petugas yang menjaga jalan masuk menuju _cruise_.

"Aku Conan Edogawa, salah satu pemenang kuis. Aku punya tiket kok," ujarku seraya menyodorkan salah satu tiket yang diberikan Ran. Tiga lembar tiket yang lain sudah kuamankan ke dalam ranselku.

Dengan setengah tidak percaya, petugas itu bertanya, "Aku memang sudah mendengar bahwa ada seorang anak kecil di antara para pemenang, tapi bukankah kau seharusnya datang bersama pendampingmu, Nak?"

"Tadi pendampingku sudah naik duluan, dan dia menyuruhku segera menyusulnya…," jawabku, untuk kesekian kalinya memasang wajah polos.

"Yaaah, kalau begitu cepatlah masuk dan cari pendampingmu…"

"Terima kasih!"

Dan akupun segera melesat melewati jembatan yang menghubungkan _cruise_ dan dermaga itu sebelum si petugas berubah pikiran dan malah curiga soal ceritaku.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di atas _cruise,_ suasana sekitar jadi terlihat berbeda. Kesan anggun menyelimuti seluruh bagian _cruise_, bahkan goyangan ombak yang menghempas kapal tak terasa sama sekali. Rasanya seakan berada di sebuah mansion mewah yang kokoh berdiri di atas tanah dan bukannya laut… Tak membuang waktu lebih lama, aku mengarah menuju resepsionis. Dengan beberapa alasan dan cerita karangan tentang pendampingku, akhirnya resepsionis itu memberikan kunci kamarku. Aku pun segera menyusri lorong sesuai petunjuk dari sang resepsionis itu.

Interior dalam kamar itu, tanpa diragukan lagi, pasti membuat siapapun tercengang. Luasnya setara kamar suite sebuah hotel mewah, dan perabotnya pun terlihat elegan dan berkelas. Tak salah jika _cruise_ Mary Ann dijuluki sebagai _cruise_ termewah abad ini. Sambil mengisi waktu sampai kapal berangkat, aku menelusuri setiap sudut kamar itu, meneliti dan mengamati segala apa yang ada disana.

/

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, pengeras suara yang ada di dalam kamar menyerukan suara dari sang kapten yang mengumumkan bahwa _cruise_ ini akan segera berlayar. Dan benar saja, setelah itu kapal mulai terasa berayun mengikuti tarian ombak. Sekarang tak perlu bersembunyi di kamar lagi, karena meskipun ketahuan aku tidak bersama seorang pendamping tidak mungkin mereka menurunkanku di tengah laut.

Namun sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, pengeras suara kembali menggema.

"Selamat siang, dan selamat datang di _cruise _Mary Ann. Selamat karena Anda sekalian telah menjadi orang-orang pertama yang berlayar bersama _cruise_ ini. Untuk mengakrabkan diri selama perjalan dan liburan kita selama 4 hari kedepan, semua penumpang di harap berkumpul di _ballroom_ sekarang juga. Sekali lagi, semua penumpang diharap berkumpul di _ballroom_ sekarang juga. Terima kasih."

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar dan mengamati denah _cruise_ yang ada di sudut lorong tempat kamarku berada, aku pun melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran dan dekorasi-dekorasi lain yang memunculkan aura mewah _cruise_ ini. Dan saat itulah, secara tak sengaja mataku kembali menangkap sosok yang secara tidak langsung menjadi alasanku pergi sendirian. Di lorong yang terletak di sebelah kanan dari lorong yang kulalui, ia tampak sedang menikmati interior _cruise_. Matanya lekat memandangi ukiran yang meliuk menghias sisi-sisi lorong dengan indah, sementara sebuah senyum lebar bertengger di wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum. Senyum sinis, tapi juga penuh kemenangan. Perlahan aku mendekati sosok pemuda itu, berusaha agar ia tak menyadari keberadaanku sampai aku cukup dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri. Tapi detik berikutnya, ia telah menyadari keberadaanku. Meskipun begitu, aku tak menghentikan langkahku. Ia sempat terkejut melihatku, tapi ekspresi itu segera menghilang di balik poker-facenya. Ia melempar senyum, dan aku membalasnya dengan seringai yang lebih lebar. Sekarang giliranku…

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini, KAITOU KID…"

.

.

.

.TSUZUKU.

Fiuh, chapter satu selesai~ Chapter 2nya… Yang sabar nunggu aja ya 8D /shot. Will try to updated it as fast as I can XD

Btw, happy birthday Mouri Ran! Dan walaupun udah lewat 11 hari, happy birthday Monica-nee~! Ehehe.

Jadi, gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Let me know~ Review if you don't mind ^^

Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama-tama, mau mengingatkan kalo hari ini tanggal 14 Desember. 14-12. It's KID's day~! Happy KID day~ lol XD

Not supposed to contain any sho-ai, but well, let's your heart decide :) /shot. Anyway, read and enjoy it~! ^^

**WARNING:**

Abal

*maybe* OOC

OCs

Multi-chapter

KID/Kaito's POV

Collab fic with MnC21

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan & Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho

Now, let the story begins...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Kaitou KID."

Langkahku terhenti. Tubuhku menegang. Mulutku yang hendak menyuarakan kata untuk menggodanya tadi hanya terbuka tanpa mampu mengeluarkan suara. Untuk sesaat tubuhku serasa dibekukan . Satu kalimat yang diucapkannya itu bak mantra sihir yang mengubahku menjadi patung. Padahal saat Inspektur Nakamori atau Saguru Hakuba yang mengucapkannya, aku masih bisa menjaga _poker face_-ku rapi di tempatnya.

Mungkin karena dia yang mengatakan hal itu ya… Ya, dia. Detektif yang sudah menyusahkanku sejak ia pertama menghadiri 'show'ku. Satu-satunya detektif yang bisa memojokkanku sejauh itu. Detektif yang membuatku lebih menikmati setiap 'show'ku, yang mengubah tujuanku menjadi bukan hanya mencuri permata tapi juga untuk bersenang-senang dengannya. Ya, dialah yang disebut-sebut sebagai musuh berat KID, Conan Edogawa. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Shinichi Kudo.

Pemuda yang dijuluki sebagai Detektif dari Timur –yang entah bagaimana kini terjebak di tubuh anak SD– menatapku tajam, dengan senyum penuh kemenangan terlukis di wajahnya. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan yang terlihat di matanya, mungkin itulah alasan mengapa aku begitu terkejut hingga tak mampu bergerak. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah dalam permainanmu ini, Tantei-kun…

Setelah memastikan _poker face_-ku telah terpasang sempurna kembali, aku melanjutkan langkah yang tadi terhenti untuk mendekatinya.

"Apa maksudmu, adik kecil?" tanyaku dengan sebuah senyum palsu terpasang. Setelah tepatt berada di depannya, aku berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tinggiku dengannya, dan dengan trik yang sudah sangat kukuasai memunculkan setangkai mawar putih di tangan kananku.

"Apa kau tersesat?" tanyaku lagi seraya menyodorkan mawar putih yang baru saja kumunculkan, " Wajar sih, _cruise_ ini besar sekali sih…" "Tidak usah berpura-pura, KID. Reaksimu tadi telah menunjukkan bahwa tebakanku tepat sasaran," ujarnya tenang, masih dengan senyum sombongya.

"Tebakan? Jadi kau tidak punya bukti atas tuduhanmu itu kan?"

"Kalau aku punya bukti pasti saat ini sudah ada helicopter polisi yang siap mendarat di atas _cruise_ ini," gerutunya.

Aku tersenyum geli. Mungkin keyakinannya bahwa aku adalah KID sama dengan keyakinanku bahwa ia adalah Shinichi. Tak ada bukti fisik ataupun bukti nyata lainnya, tapi ada satu keyakinan kokoh bahwa dugaan itu benar. Tapi maaf, Tantei-kun, aku tidak akan semudah itu membuka kedokku…

"Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku, KID. Kita sudah terlalu sering bertemu kan," jawabnya dengan senyuman sinis.

"Hmmm, kalau dipikir-pikir aku merasa pernah melihat wajahmu. Tapi dimana ya?" aku berpura-pura berpikir sebentar, "Oh ya, aku melihat wajahmu di Koran! Kau bocah yang disebut-sebut sebagai musuh KID yang selalu membantu polisi tiap kali KID melakukan aksinya itu kan? Aku ingat sekarang."

"Huh, jangan harap aku percaya pada alasanmu itu, KID…"

"Kalau begitu percayalah padaku, Conan-kun," ujarku seraya memainkan beberapa trik untuk seakan-akan memunculkan selembar kartu Ace Spade dari balik kerah bajunya.

Ia berjengit saat mendengarkanku menyebut namanya –atau lebih tepatnya nama yang sedang ia gunakan saat ini– dengan embel-embel –kun, dan entah kenapa aku malah ingin tersenyum melihat reaksinya. Tatapan matanya terarah pada kartu di tanganku. Tapi sayangnya itu bukan tatapan penuh kekaguman ataupun kebingungan seperti yang biasa orang berikan, melainkan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Aku sudah tahu trikmu'. Karena itu aku tidak suka detektif, mereka menghancurkan keseruan dalam sulap.

"Sulap yang kau lakukan semakin menambah bukti bahwa kau benar-benar KID," senyum lebarnya semakin terkembang.

"Kau sama saja dengan temanku, selalu saja membandingkan sulapku dengan KID. Kami mungkin memang sama-sama bisa sulap, tapi sayangnya pencuri itu tidak ada apa-apanya dbandingkan aku. KID memang pesulap yang hebat, tapi aku jauh lebih hebat dari dia. Ingat itu, Conan-kun."

"Membanggakan diri sendiri, heh? Dasar…"

"Ah, maaf Tuan, apa Anda tersesat?" tegur salah seorang pelayan yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di ujung lorong.

Spontan perhatian kami beralih kepadanya. Tapi tampaknya hal itu malah membuat si pelayan gugup.

"A-ano, semua penumpang diharapkan menuju ke ballroom sekarang karena akan diadakan acara pembukaan. Karena itu saya kira kalian tersesat…," ujarnya gugup.

"Yah, memang bisa dibilang kami tersesat sih," ujarku seraya berdiri, "Bisa tunjukkan dimana ballroomnya?"

"Ah, baik. Mari ikuti saya."

Pelayan itu lalu bergegas memimpin kami ke ballroom yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari tempat kami tadi. Dan sepanjang perjalanan singkat ke ballroom itu, aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam sang detektif yang terus tertuju padaku.

"Saya permisi dulu," ujar sang pelayan saat mempersilahkan kami masuk ke dalam ballroom. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan ballroom, kembali ke tempatnya bertugas mungkin.

Begitu masuk ke dalam ballroom, aku merasa tak seperti berada di atas sarang-makhluk-makhluk-air-mengerikan laut. Interiornya yang mewah mengingatkan pada ballroom sebuah hotel bintang lima, bahkan lebih mewah. Catnya yang bernuansa krem juga mampu membuat perasaan nyaman.

"Tak heran mereka menjuluki _cruise_ ini _cruise _termewah di Jepang," komentar Conan. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Orang –yang tampaknya adalah kapten kapal– telah siap berdiri di atas panggung. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, suaranya yang berat terdengar bergema di dalam ruangan yang hanya berisi 10 orang ini.

"Selamat datang di _cruise_ Mary Ann, selamat karena kalian telah telah terpilih sebagai orang-orang pertama yang berlayar bersama _cruise_ ini. Perkenalkan, saya kapten _cruise_ ini, **Daichi Nakamura**. Saya yang akan membawa kalian semua berlayar."

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh menanggapi ucapan sang Kapten.

Setelah sambutan dari Nakamura-san, satu per satu penumpang lain yang berkumpul di ballroom itu memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing.

Yang pertama adalah **Satoshi Yamada**. Ia adalah pemilik villa tempat kami semua akan menginap setelah sampai di pulau Aogashima. Ia lah yang berperan sebagai penanggung jawab sampai kami tiba kembali di Tokyo nanti. Pria paruh baya dengan setelan baju berkelas itu terus menebar senyum riang.

Yang kedua adalah ** Kousuke Hongo**. Kebalikan dari Yamada-san, pria yang merupakan curator salah satu museum lukisan di Tokyo itu berperawakan kurus. Garis wajahnya keras, menunjukkan sifatnya yang tegas.

Yang memperkenalkan diri berikutnya adalah **Ruka Aomori**, seorang _lady_ berdarah Inggris-Jepang. Dengan balutan gaun merah yang tampak kontras dengan kulit putihnya serta rambut hitam panjangnya, sosoknya bagai seorang putri yang keluar dari lukisan. Di sampingnya, berdiri **Shuhei Kamiki**, yang adalah tunangannya. Dengan sosoknya yang tinggi tegap, ia terlihat bak seorang pangeran berkuda putih. Yah, intinya mereka berdua tampak sangat serasi. Senyumpun tak pernah lenyang dari wajah keduanya.

Yang kelima adalah seorang penulis novel, **Tatsuya Hidemoto**. Menurut pendapatku, dia adalah tipe orang yang licik. Aku bisa melihat bahwa di balik senyum ramahnya itu ada seringaian licik yang tersembunyi. Kalau bisa, aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengannya.

Selanjutnya yang memperkenalkan diri adalah **Rieko Tachibana**, seorang mahasiswa seni dari Toudai*. Kata Tantei-kun gadis berambut pendek itu menspesialisasikan diri pada melukis. Dan aku tak perlu meragukan analisisnya.

Lalu ada juga **Aki Toyama**, seorang karyawan; **Ryu Kazama**, seorang kolektor sekaligus mekanik jam; serta **Yuu Kirisaki**, seorang aktor. Dilihat dari segi profesi sebenarnya mereka tidak terhubung, tetapi entah bagaimana mereka tampak akrab satu sama lain.

Berikutnya adalah giliranku memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, namaku **Kaito Kuroba**."

Aku member hormat dengan membungkukkan badan, dan kertas warna-warni bertebaran di sekitarku. Seringai puas terbentuk di wajahku melihat reaksi para penumpang lainnya yang tampak kagum dan kebingungan.

"Pesulap," tambahku sambil memunculkan setangkai mawar di tanganku.

Sepertinya satu kata itu cukup mampu menjelaskan kemunculan tiba-tiba konfeti serta mawar di tanganku, karena para tamu serentak meng-"oh" setelah mendengarnya.

Kemudian yang terakhir memperkenalkan diri adalah sang detektif yang dari tadi menatap sinis padaku.

"Salam kenal, aku **Conan Edogawa**," ujarnya disertai senyum riang khas anak-anak.

"Ah, jadi ini dia pemenang sekaligus penumpang termuda kita ya…," ujar Yamada-san tak kalah riang," Tapi bukankah kau seharusnya datang bersama pendampingmu nak?"

"A-ah itu…," untuk sesaat Conan tampak kebingungan, "Tiba-tiba saja profesor yang akan menemaniku bilang sakitnya kambuh, jadi tidak bisa ikut…"

Ia memasang wajah memelas. Dan untuk sesaat aku hampir saja gagal menahan diri untuk tidak menjitaknya, atau mencubit pipinya. Hampir. Karena untungnya aku masih bisa menahan diri. Aku sendiri heran kenapa tiba-tiba ada dorangan seperti itu. Mungkin karna wajah sok imutnya itu? Entahlah.

"Jadi kau naik kapal ini sendirian?" tanya Yamada-san.

Conan mengangguk. "Habisnya aku ingin sekali melihat _cruise_ mewah ini, dan kesempatan ini cuma datang sekali, jadi aku nekat berangkat sendirian…"

"Hahaha, itu hal wajar," seru Yamada-san,"Hmm, bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita yang jadi pendamping anak ini? Mungkin Tachibana-san atau Kirisaki-san bersedia menjaganya selama perjalanan?"

"Aku ti—" kata-kata setuju dari Tachibana-san dipotong oleh Conan. Dan aku mendapat firasat buruk…

"Aku mau sama kakak ini saja, tidak apa kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar. Dan tebak siapa yang ditunjuknya. AKU.

Tantei-kun, kau benar-benar ingin membuka kedokku ya? Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau cuma ingin membuatku repot? Mungkin keduanya.

"Bagaimana, Kuroba-san? Apa anda bersedia?" tanya Yamada-san penuh harap. Sepertinya ia benar-benar khawatir kalau Conan harus berkeliaran sendirian selama perjalanan. Sementara Conan, wajahnya dihiasi senyum lebar yang mengandung berjuta arti…

Baiklah Tantei-kun, aku ikuti permainanmu. Kita bertaruh, siapa yang akan kalah duluan.

Aku menarik napas panjang, dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Tentu, dengan senang hati."

Kusembunyikan segala umpatan yang rasanya ingin kulontarkan dalam-dalam di balik _poker face_ku yang terpasang sempurna.

/

Setelah menyantap makanan yang telah disiapkan, kami menghabiskan sisa siang dengan melakukan tur keliling _cruise_. Nakamura-san menunjukkan pada kami bagian-bagian _cruise_ satu per satu, dengan wajah penuh kebanggaan seakan ia sedang memamerkan anaknya sendiri. Dan tak ada satu pun dari kami yang terpikir bahwa malam itu, satu nyawa akan menghilang dari atas _cruise_ Mary Ann yang tengah berayun tenang seiring alunan ombak ini…

.

.

.

.TSUZUKU.

Akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin dan publish chapter 2, ahaha. Gomen lama, jadwal kuliah padet orz. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras buat chapter 3-nya. Apalagi cerita baru akan benar-benar dimulai di chapter depan~ Tunggu ya, ehehe.

Jadi, gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Let me know~ Review if you don't mind ^^

Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~

Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is finally here! Sankyuu buat semua reader yang udah baca, review, dan/atau fave~ Juga buat yang masih menantikan lanjutan fic ini *entah ada ato engga lol*, here it is~ XD

Tanpa mengulur lebih lama lagi, read and enjoy it~! ^^

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**WARNING:**

Abal

*maybe* OOC

OCs

Multi-chapter

Conan/Shinichi's POV

Collab fic with MnC21

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan & Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Now, let the story begins...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Makan malam baru saja selesai. Makanan-makanan nan lezat yang telah disajikan hampir tandas tak bersisa. Ketika aku meninggalkan ruang makan, hanya Yamada-san dan Tachibana-san yang masih disana, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang makan.

Hanya ada sekitar 60 orang –termasuk para pelayan dan anak buah kapal– di atas _cruise_ ini. Karenanya _cruise_ ini tampak lengang, sepi. Ketika aku berjalan menuju dek, aku hanya bertemu seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu sempat menjadi korban salah satu trik KID yang melibatkan confetti dan juga glitter. Trik yang sebenarnya ditujukan KID untukku itu membuat rambutnya yang digelung dan bajunya berkelap-kelip beraneka warna. KID langsung meminta maaf dan membantu membersihkan 'hasil kerja'nya itu.

"Hei, kau mau kemana, Conan-kun?" tanya Kaito yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakangku.

"Mau mencari angin," jawabku tanpa memperlambat langkah, dan tanpa memalsukan nada suaraku.

Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihatnya, aku yakin KID sedang mengernyitkan dahinya saat ini.

Tinggal beberapa langkah dan kami akan sampai di dek. Saat itu pasti KID sudah menyadari kemana tujuan kami, atau lebih tepatnya tujuanku. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Karena itu aku juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Kami melangkah dalam diam, sampai suara hembus angin dan derai ombak mengisi lorong-lorong pendengaran kami.

Dari sudut mataku kulihat KID entah kenapa nambak bergidik menatap laut lepas yang terbentang di hadapan kami. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Ia terlihat berusaha keras menyembunyikan perasaan tak nyamannya –atau mungkin ketakutannya?– itu dibalik _poker face-_nya.

Thalassophobia? Hydrophobia? Atau mungkin—

Sekumpulan ikan terbang melompat dari dalam air, beberapa puluh meter dari _cruise_ kami. Dengan mengepak-ngepakkan sirip mereka yang menyerupai sayap itu mereka terbang beberapa saat layaknya burung, sebelum kembali ke kedalaman laut. Dan wajahnya bertambah pucat. Tanpa sadar ia mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula berdiri.

—ichthyophobia.

Aku tertawa kecil, berusaha agar ia tak sadar aku melakukannya. Tapi tampaknya ia sadar. Dan dia berusaha untuk menghilangkan segala ekspresi itu dari wajahnya. Sayangnya sudah terlambat, KID.

KID mendehem. Aku tak tahu alasan atau pembelaan apa yang akan ia katakan. Sebuah jeritan melengking seorang wanita telah mendahului kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya. Dan teriakan itu telah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku berlari secepat mungkin ke arah sumber suara. KID berlari tak jauh di belakangku. Ketika kami sampai di depan _ball room_ –darimana teriakan itu berasal– Tachibana-san, Yamada-san, Kamiki-san, dan Aomori-san sudah berdiri di depan ruangan. Sepertinya sumber suara jeritan tadi adalah Aomori-san, yang saat ini tengah menangis tersedu di pelukan tunangannya.

Dari pintu _ballroom _yang terbuka, kami bisa melihat sesosok mayat yang terbujur kaku bersimbah darah di tengah ruangan yang kosong itu. Aku berlari mendekati mayat itu seraya meneriakkan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang boleh melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam _ballroom_. Memeriksanya lebih dekat, sosok itu ternyata sudah tak bernyawa. Sebuah pisau masih tertancap di dadanya. Sepertinya Tatsuya Hidemoto-san –sosok yang terbaring di tengah ruangan itu– belum lama tewas, tidak sampai 1 jam yang lalu menurut perkiraanku.

Terdengar seseorang berseru "aku akan memanggil dokter kapal" dari luar, kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Suara isak tangis dari Aomori-san masih terdengar, walau tampaknya ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Terdengar pula gema suara langkah dari pelayan dan juga tamu undangan lain yang bergegas mendatangi tempat ini. Namun selain itu, semuanya terdiam. _Shock_, mungkin.

Aku masih mengobservasi tempat itu, berusaha mencari jejak atau petunjuk yang tak sengaja ditinggalkan pelaku, ketika aku merasakan sebuah tatapan tajam yang tertuju padaku. Tatapan yang mengandung tekanan mematikan yang seakan berusaha merobek kulitku dan membongkar sosok asliku…

_ Ada anggota Black Organization disini?_

Gawat. Ini gawat. Jangan sampai mereka curiga padaku dan membongkar identitasku yang sebenarnya.

"Ne, Kaito-nii-chan, coba lihat ini," panggilku seraya melambaikan tanganku padanya, tanpa memalingkan wajah.

"Soal posisi tangan kanannya ya?" sahutnya, membuatku terkejut karena ternyata ia sudah berjongkok di sampingku. Tampaknya ia tak menghiraukan teriakanku tadi dan terus saja mengikutiku masuk. Dan mungkin aku terlalu berkonsentrasi pada mayat di hadapanku ini sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ya, posisi tangan kanannya aneh. Seperti sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu," jawabku berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutanku.

Hanya hening yang menyelimuti selama beberapa saat. Tampaknya ia bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba membicarakan hal itu padahal sedari tadi aku hanya berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri. Namun aku tak punya pilihan lain. Akan sangat aneh kalau yang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan adalah seorang bocah, kan? Dan aku tak bisa membiarkan sembarang orang yang mungkin saja adalah pelaku pembunuhan ini memasuki TKP lagi dan mengacaukan barang bukti.

"Yeah, kau benar…," akhirnya ia menyahut.

Dan kemudian ia membalikkan tangan kanan Hidemoto-san. Seperti dugaan, ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik telapak tangannya. Di lantai yang tadi tertutup tangannya, tertulis dengan darah, apa yang menjadi pesan terakhirnya sebelum ajal menjemput. Bukan, itu bukan nama pelakunya. Yang tertulis disana adalah satu angka. 5. Ya,lima. Hanya itu yang menjadi _dying message_-nya.

"Apa artinya?" aku bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Itu tugasmu untuk memecahkannya, Tantei-kun, bukan tugasku," KID bergumam pelan. Aku mendengarnya, tapi otakku yang sedang bekerja keras mengartikan angka 5 itu mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia baru saja memanggilku 'Tantei-kun'. Panggilan yang biasa dilontarkan KID pada Shinichi Kudo.

Ketika Yamada-san kembali bersama dokter kapal, aku telah mengakhiri penyelidikanku di TKP. Dan meskipun dokter itu datang, tak ada banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan sebenarnya. Korban sudah tewas. Dan tanpa peralatan otopsi yang memadai maka dokter itu pun hanya bisa menebak-nebak waktu perkiraan kematiannya dari rigor mortis mayat.

Tewas karena kehabisan darah antara 30 menit atau 1 jam yang lalu, begitulah kesimpulan yang bisa ia ambil. Mereka kemudian memindahkan raga tanpa jiwa itu ke salah satu kamar kosong. Tentu saja, aku sudah mengambil foto TKP serta pesan kematian yang ditinggalkan korban sebagai berkas. Saat kami keluar ruangan, yang lain segera memberondong kami dengan pertanyaan soal kematian Hidemoto-san serta pesan yang ditinggalkannya. KID sempat mengerling padaku, bertanya apa ia boleh mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak, dan aku mengangguk samar untuk mengiyakan. Saat KID sibuk menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya di dalam ruangan, aku sibuk mengamati bagaimana ekspresi mereka mendengar berita itu.

Satu orang yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan adalah Ryu Kazama-san. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dan ia tampak gelisah. Was-was. Ia berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Kegugupan yang entah didasari oleh alasan apa. Apa mungkin dia pelakunya?

"Apa… pelakunya ada di antara kita?" tanya Tachibana-san, rasa takut terselip dalam kata-katanya.

"Ya, hal itu sangat mungkin," jawabku refleks, "Iya kan, Kaito-nii-chan?"

"A-ah, begitulah. Tapi mungkin juga pelakunya adalah orang luar yang menyusup masuk, atau mungkin para staff, atau bisa juga orang yang menyamar menjadi salah satu dari kita…"

"Cuma Kaitou KID yang melakukan hal itu," gumamku pelan, menyindir. Namun sepertinya cukup keras untuk terdengar olehnya. Aku Cuma tersenyum mengejek saat ia melirikku tajam.

Kami saling mengadu pelototan selama beberapa saat, sampai Kapten akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sudah malam, kalian tidurlah. Dan pastikan kalian mengunci kamar masing-masing. Kita harus berhati-hati karena kemungkinan besar pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran di dalam _cruise_ ini. Dan seperti kata Kuroba-kun, bukan tidak mungkin bahwa ternyata salah satu dari kita adalah pembunuhnya."

Yang lain terdiam, hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Yang tidak bisa tidur silahkan menemuiku di ruang santai, kita bisa ngobrol sambil minum kopi. Atau minum sake juga tidak apa, hahaha," dan dengan itu sang kapten pergi meninggalkan tamu-tamu lain yang masih berkerumun di depan _ballroom_.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengajak minum-minum setelah ada orang yang baru saja terbunuh di kapalnya?" umpat Toyama-san.

"Kurasa dia cuma berusaha mencairkan ketegangan ini. Pasti sebenarnya Daichi-kun juga _shock_ karena ada orang yang terbunuh di atas _cruise _yang jadi kebanggaannya ini," jawab Yamada-san.

Suasana kembali hening. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam kecemasannya masing-masing.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku mau tidur dulu ya. Ini sudah waktunya anak kecil sepertiku tidur," aku memecah keheningan.

"Biar aku—"

"Aku biasa tidur sendiri kok, jangan khawatir," aku memotong perkataan KID.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau takut, ke kamarku saja ya."

Aku bisa mendengar nada mengejek dalam kalimatnya. Aku mengabaikannya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu kamarmu, Conan-kun!" serunya.

"Baiiiiiiiiik."

o/o

Semalaman aku mengotak-atik angka 5, berusaha mengaitkannya dengan berbagai hal yang mampu kupikirkan. Aku berhasil menemukan alasan kenapa Kazama-san tampak gelisah. Dia yang seorang mekanik dan kolektor jam pasti tahu soal penetapan waktu kuno yang menggunakan zodiak, yang mulai fajar diawali oleh kelinci, naga, ular, kuda, dan seterusnya. Di antara zodiac-zodiak itu ada 2 zodiak yang penulisan karakternya memiliki 5 goresan, yaitu naga dan anjing. Ia khawatir bahwa namanya –Ryu– yang juga berarti akan membuatnya dicurigai.

Selain itu, aku menemukan dari net, ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa novel ke-5 yang ditulis Hidemoto-san diilhami dari skandal Yuu Kirisaki yang selama ini tak terungkap ke media, dan setelah novel itu terbit akhirnya menyebabkannya terlibat beberapa masalah kecil dengan agensinya. Aku juga merasa melihat sesuatu yang janggal tadi malam, hanya saja aku tak dapat mengingat apa itu.

Tanpa sadar, matahari sudah terbit di seberang lautan sana. Sinar mentari yang menerobos melalui jendela kecil di atas tempat tidur yang menyadarkanku. Aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang tegang karena semalaman terus-terusan duduk. Kusempatkan diri untuk berbaring beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar. Yang pertama kudatangi adalah kamar orang yang menjadi 'pendamping'ku.

"Kaito-nii-chan~" panggilku seraya mengetuk pintu, berusaha terdengar seperti seorang bocah.

Tak ada jawaban. Tak terdengar ada gerakan. Aku kembali mengetuk sambil menyerukan jawaban, tapi tetap tak ada yang membuka pintu. Apa tidurnya terlalu nyenyak? Aku memutar knob pintu kamarnya, dan tanpa disangka-sangka, pintu mengayun terbuka. Aku berdiri di ambang pintu, ragu. Akhirnya kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamarnya.

Aku mengecek kamar mandi, tapi kosong. Tempat tidurnya juga masih rapi, tak ada tanda-tanda telah dipakai. Apa mungkin ia tak kembali ke kamar ini semalam? Mungkin dia keasikan ngobrol dengan yang lain di ruang santai? Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar. Sebenarnya aku ingin menggeledah barang-barangnya untuk mencari bukti yang lebih kuat bahwa dia memang KID, tapi entah bagaimana aku berhasil menekan keinginan itu. Ada perasaan lain yang lebih kuat saat ini, firasat buruk.

"Ohayou," sapaku saat memasuki ruang santai.

"Oo, ohayou Conan-kun. Tidak kusangka kau bangun sepagi ini," ujar Yamada-san. Sosok Toyama-san tampak bergelung di salah satu sofa, mabuk. Tidak ada sosok lain dalam ruangan itu.

"Kalau mencari Kapten, dia sedang berkeliling untuk memeriksa pekerjaan para staff," Yamada-san yang menyadari bahwa aku sedang mencari seseorang menjelaskan.

"Oh… Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari Kaito-nii-chan."

"Kuroba-kun? Kemarin dia memang ngobrol bersama kami, tapi sebelum tengah malam dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Apa dia tidak di kamar?"

Untuk sesaat kukira jantungku berhenti berdetak. Firasat buruk itu semakin terasa. Kalau memang ada anggota BO disini, aku tak seharusnya melibatkan KID. Wajahnya yang mirip wajah Shinichi Kudo itu akan membuatnya diincar. Dan aku melupakan hal itu. Bodoh!

Aku mulai berlari. Aku harus segera menemukannya. Dan kuharap aku belum terlambat, bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpanya, bahwa aku salah. Namun saat akan keluar ruangan, seseorang memblokir jalanku.

"Gawat, Yamada-san!" seru orang yang berdiri di depan pintu itu, panik. "Ada yang terbunuh lagi!"

Mungkinkah—? Sial!

.

.

.

.TSUZUKU.

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Maaaaaaaaaaf banget updatenya lama. Next chapter akan berusaha dipercepat updatenya deh. Tapi berhubung liburan udah habis mungkin agak lama ya… Univ lain liburnya sebulan lebih, aku liburnya cuma 2 minggu, kepotong acara kmd dll, jadi cuma seminggu deh liburnya 8"D *kok curcol*

Anyway, gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Let me know~ Review if you don't mind ^^

Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~

Matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama, silahkan menikmati chapter 4~! ^^;; *kaboer*

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**WARNING:**

Abal

*maybe* OOC

OCs

Multi-chapter

Collab fic with MnC21

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan & Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Now, let the story begins...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

KID's POV

"Kalau kau takut, ke kamarku saja ya," ujarku, sedikit bermain dengan harga dirinya seraya menyembunyikan senyum yang hendak bertengger di wajahku. Tapi dia mengabaikan perkataanku dan terus berjalan menjauh. "Jangan lupa kunci pintu kamarmu, Conan-kun!"

"Baiiiik," sahutnya seraya terus melangkah.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya.

Satu per satu tamu yang lain juga akhirnya mulai kembali ke kamar masing-masing, berusaha mencari sedikit rasa aman dibalik pintu yang terkunci. Dan –akhirnya– tatapan penuh tekanan yang selama ini terus tertuju padaku pun menghilang. Aku bisa bernapas lega untuk sementara.

Entah karena alasan apa, ada seseorang yang memberikan tatapan intens penuh tekanan dan intimidasi padaku. Awalnya memang hanya tatapan penuh selidik, tapi sejak aku memasuki TKP tampaknya sang pengamat mengubah penilaiannya terhadapku. Baginya, aku lebih berbahaya dari apa yang ia pikirkan semula.

Apa dia tahu identitasku sebagai Kaitou KID? Atau dia mengira akulah pelaku pembunuhan itu? Atau mungkin dialah pelakunya dan aku dianggap sebagai gangguan dalam rencananya? Atau jangan-jangan ia salah mengira aku sebagai orang lain –orang yang dibencinya, orang yang berwajah mirip denganku– seperti Shinichi Kudo misalnya? Ugh, terlalu banyak kemungkinan dan aku tidak tahu mana yang benar.

"Kuroba-kun?"

Teguran Yamada-san menyeretku keluar dari arus pemikiranku. "Ah maaf, Anda mengatakan sesuatu tadi Yamada-san?"

"Aku cuma bertanya apa kau mau kembali ke kamarmu atau ikut kami ke ruang santai, tapi sepertinya kau sedang serius berpikir ya."

"Ah maaf, aku sedang melamun tadi. Aku ingin ikut ngobrol bersama kalian kalau boleh," ujarku. Hanya berangan tentang apa yang terjadi takkan membawaku kemana-mana. Aku harus mengumpulkan keterangan-keterangan, fakta-fakta, semua yang bisa menjadi petunjuk tentang orang itu dan tentang kasus ini.

"Tentu saja boleh. Lebih banyak lebih seru, haha. Ayo."

Aku mengikuti langkah Yamada-san dan Toyama-san menuju ruang santai sementara sang Kapten berkeliling _cruise_ untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Untukmu cukup cola saja ya," ujar Toyama-san setelah mengeluarkan beberapa botol wine dan es serta menaruh sebotol cola di hadapanku. Aku tersenyum dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Denting gelas dan es di dalamnya segera mengisi ruangan, diselingi tawa dan obrolan-obrolan ringan. Kapten Nakamura bergabung tak lama kemudian.

Ketika alkohol telah mengalir ke dalam tubuh mereka, aku mulai berusaha memancing pembicaraan ke hal-hal yang ingin kuketahui. Dan menjelang tengah malam, aku sudah mengantongi baebagai informasi menarik. Salah satunya adalah bahwa semua penumpang pertama _cruise_ ini tidak benar-benar asing satu sama lain. Misalnya saja Toyama-san, dulunya adalah seorang pelukis yang sering meminta pendapat soal lukisannya kepada Hongo-san. Penilaiaannya membuat mental Toyama-san jatuh, dan ia pun meninggalkan dunia melukis. Tapi baru-baru ini ia menemukan fakta bahwa Hongo-san telah mencuri ide-ide lukisannya dan menjual lukisan jiplakannya dengan harga tinggi.

Lalu Yuu Kirisaki –sang aktor– juga sempat terlibat perselisihan dengan Tatsuya Hidemoto saat ia membintangi film adaptasi dari karya sang novelis. Dan masih ada hal-hal lain, yang meskipun cukup trivial, tapi memungkinkan untuk menjadi motif pembunuhan. Toh kebanyakan pembunuhan yang terjadi disebabkan karna hal-hal yang tampaknya kecil bagi orang lain.

Puas dengan hasil penyelidikan, aku berpamitan untuk kembali ke kamarku. Aku berniat menuliskan hasil penyelidikanku dan menyelipkannya ke kamar Tantei-kun, tapi ternyata hal itu tidak memungkinkan. Saat aku berbelok di salah satu lorong, tiba-tiba saja seseorang melompat ke belakangku dari lorong seberang. Sebelum aku sempat berbalik, aku merasakan sebuah benda keras menghantam kepalaku. Dan selanjutnya yang kutahu hanyalah kegelapan yang menyergapku.

o/o

Conan's POV

"Gawat, Yamada-san! Ada yang terbunuh lagi!"

Takut. Cemas. Entah apa nama perasaan yang kurasakan ini. "Dimana? Dimana korban itu sekarang?" ujarku mendesak. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka suaraku terdengar sefrustasi ini.

"Mayatnya tergeletak di bawah, di ruang mesin."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, aku melesat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Baru setelah berlari cukup jauh aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak tahu dimana tepatnya TKP itu berada. Tapi kemudian terdengar derap langkah bergegas tak jauh di belakangku, namun sosok mereka belum terlihat karena aku sudah berbelok ke salah satu lorong.

"Cepatlah!" seruku saat mereka telah muncul di belokan.

"Lewat sini," ujar pria yang tadi melapor seraya mengambil cabang koridor yang berlawanan dengan belokan yang kuambil.

Aku mendecak kesal. Tapi kemudian segera kuikuti langkah mereka sebelum tertinggal lebih jauh. Kami bertemu Kapten diperjalanan dan setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi secara singkat, Kapten pun ikut bersama kami untuk bergegas ke TKP. Kami turun melalui lift sampai lantai ruang mesin. Dan begitu pintu lift terbuka, marathon kami berlanjut.

"Itu dia tempatnya," telunjuknya mengarah ke kerumunan yang terbentuk di antara mesin-mesin yang berderak.

Aku memacu kakiku untuk berlari lebih cepat. Kerumunan itu menyibak sat melihat bahwa yang datang adalah kapten mereka. Aku memanfaatkannya untuk segera menyelinap ke pusat kerumunan. Dan akhirnya aku tahu siapa sosok yang tergeletak tak bernyawa itu.

Kali ini aku bersyukur bahwa dugaanku salah. Korban pembunuhan kali ini bukan Kaito Kuroba, bahkan bukan laki-laki. Sosok yang tergeletak itu adalah sang _lady_, Aomori Ruka. Perlahan pengaruh adrenalin yang terpacu menghilang dari tubuhku. Degup jantungku kembali normal. Kukendalikan napasku yang terengah setelah marathon panjang tadi. Dan meskipun korbannya bukan KID, bukan berarti aku senang. Aku takkan pernah senang melihat pembunuhan yang terjadi di depan hidungku.

"Mundur! Jangan mendekati TKP! Kalian bisa menghilangkan jejak yang mungkin ditinggalkan pelaku!" seruku sengit.

Kerumunan itu serentak menjauh, membentuk lingkaran dengan diameter hampir 4 meter. Aku mengamati korban sebentar sebelum memulai investigasi, berusaha untuk tidak mengubah apapun di TKP, yang memang tidak ada apapun selain sosok Ruka yang terkapar dalam genangan darahnya sendiri serta pisau yang masih menancap di dadanya. Kalau dilihat lebih seksama, motif pisau itu sama dengan pisau yang mengakhiri nyawa Hidemoto-san. Siapapun akan dengan mudah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ini adalah pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sama dengan yang membunuh Hidemoto-san. Dengan kata lain, pembunuhan berantai oleh pelaku yang sama.

"Dia tewas sejak sekitar 5 jam yang lalu," simpulku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Nak?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari kerumunan.

"A-ah... itu karena... karena aku tinggal bersama Paman Kogoro, haha. Kalian tahu kan, detektif Kogoro yang terkenal itu lho. Paman sudah mengajariku banyak hal," kilahku.

Tak akan ada yang percaya kalau anak kelas 1 SD tahu tentang _rigor mortis_ dan hal-hal lain menyangkut pembunuhan begitu saja, dan lagi disini tidak ada orang yang mengenalku yang bisa kuberi hint-hint kecil seperti Paman Kogoro atau Detektif Takagi. Dan yang paling utama, aku tidak mau menyebut nama Shinichi Kudo dimana ada kemungkinan didengar oleh anggota BO. Untungnya alasanku tadi tampak cukup membuat mereka percaya.

Lantai di bawah kami bergoyang. Sepertinya ombak pagi ini cukup ganas, karena meskipun kami ada di lantai bawah, pergerakan kapal masih cukup terasa. Kapten menyuruh para ABK kembali ke pekerjaannya masing-masing, dengan tambahan pesan untuk membawa dokter kapal ke TKP. Tak seberapa lama, Kamiki-san dan Hongo-san datang dengan terburu-buru. Shock melanda Kamiki-san melihat tunangannya terbaring tak bernyawa, dan ia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Tapi menurutku, ia bukan terlihat sedih, malah terlihat marah. Marah pada orang yang telah membunuh tunangannya, mungkin? Yang menarik perhatianku adalah Hongo-san. Matahari bahkan belum terbit tapi ia sudah rapi dengan pakaian formal dan rambut tersisir rapi, kontras dengan Kamiki-san yang masih mengenakan baju tidurnya. Hal itu terasa janggal bagiku.

Ketika dokter kapal selesai memeriksa tubuh korban –yang hasilnya kurang lebih sama dengan analisisku– dan Kapten selesai mengambil foto TKP serta menandai TKP, kami memindahkan jasad Aomori-san ke ruangan yang sama dengan tempat jenazah Hidemoto-san ditempatkan. Kalau saja perhatianku tidak tercurahkan pada keanehan tingkah laku Hongo-san, maka aku pasti bisa menyadari suara itu lebih awal. Tiga ketukan keras, tiga ketukan ringan, lalu tiga ketukan keras lagi. Tiga ketukan keras, tiga ketukan ringan—tunggu, itu sinyal S.O.S!

"Ada orang disana!" seruku seraya melesat melewati labirin mesin-mesin dan pipa-pipa yang menjadi penghalang, menuju sumber suara itu berasal. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari salah satu kabin yang tampaknya dipakai sebagai tempat penyimpanan peralatan. "Oi, ada orang di dalam?"

Pertanyaanku dibalas dengan ketukan yang berulang-ulang. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu!"

Saat itulah Kapten Nakamura dan Yamada-san datang. Tampaknya mereka menyuruh yang lain membawa jenazah Ruka ke atas sementara mereka melihat keadaan disini. Aku memberitahu mereka bahwa ada seseorang yang terkunci di dalam. Kapten segera mengobrak-abrik gerombolan kunci duplikat miliknya untuk mencari kunci ruangan itu. Dan setelah hampir 5 menit berlalu ia akhirnya berhasil menemukan kunci yang tepat.

Ketika pintu berhasil dibuka, aku segera menghambur masuk. Akhirnya aku bisa memastikan dengan mataku sendiri bahwa apa yang kukhawatirkan tidak terjadi. Di pojok kiri ruangan, Kaito Kuroba terbaring dengan tangan dan kaki masih terikat pada kursi. Tampaknya kursi itu tadinya berdiri di tengah ruangan, tetapi ia berusaha mencapai pintu dan akhirnya kursi itu terguling bersamanya dalam proses.

"Kaito-nii-chan!" seruku seraya menghampirinya. Aku bisa melihat bekas darah kering di bagian belakang kepalanya. Sepertinya ia dipukul dari belakang sampai pingsan dan kemudian disekap disini.

"Kuroba-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yamada-san masuk diikuti Kapten Nakamura. Keduanya lalu membuka ikatan di kaki dan tangan Kaito, memisahkannya dari kursi tempatnya tertahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, haha. Terima kasih..." ujarnya pelan. Wajahnya pucat, dan tampak sekali bahwa ia bisa pingsan kapan saja. Energi terakhirnya sudah ia gunakan untuk memberikan sinyal S.O.S tadi.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, Kuroba-kun," ujar Kapten seraya membantunya berdiri. Ia dan Yamada-san kemudian memapah Kaito kembali ke kamarnya, sementara aku hanya bisa mengikuti mereka dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ah Conan-kun, tolong panggilkan dokter kapal ya," perintah Yamada-san.

Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian melesat pergi. Setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, aku menyeret sang dokter ke tempat pasiennya berada. Yah walaupun kami harus kembali di tengah jalan karena sang dokter lupa membawa peralatan serta perban dan obat-obatan lain yang diperlukan. Itu sebenarnya salahku sih, karena aku yang ingin cepat-cepat menyeretnya ke kamar Kaito-nii-chan. Ah maksudku KID. Terserahlah siapapun dia sebenarnya, yang pasti saat ini dia harus segera diobati.

o/o

Setelah kekacauan dini hari tadi cukup mereda, kami semua berkumpul untuk sarapan. Matahari sudah cukup tinggi ketika 'sarapan' berlangsung. Dua kursi yang kemarin ditempati Hidemoto-san dan Aomori-san kini kosong. Kamiki-san mengurung diri di kamar tunangannya dan tidak mau ikut sarapan. Suasana di _galley_ sangatlah tegang. Terasa sekali bahwa ada kecurigaan yang terlontar satu sama lain. Atmosfer makan pagi ini tidak akan bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi... Atau itulah perkiraanku.

Setelah sarapan selesai, semua kembali melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Kapten menyarankan agar kami tetap berkumpul bersama selama mungkin untuk menghindari kejadian yang tak diinginkan lain, tapi hampir semuanya tidak setuju. Jadi Kapten membiarkan kami melakukan apapun yang kami suka, dengan syarat jika kami merasa atau menemukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa kami harus segera melapor. Aku dan Kaito memutuskan untuk saling bertukar informasi di kamarnya. Yamada-san bersama Kapten Nakamura berada di ruang komunikasi, melaporkan kejadian yang terjadi malam tadi kepada polisi lewat telepon, serta memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada anak buahnya. Mereka menyuruh kami melapor kesana jika ada masalah. Tapi sebenernya mereka berharap tidak akan ada yang melapor dan tidak akan ada masalah lagi. Lebih tepatnya, kami semua berharap begitu.

Sebelum kembali ke kamar, aku melihat Toyama-san, Kazama-san, dan Kirisaki-san menuju ruang santai. Meskipun begitu, mereka tampak tak seakrab biasanya. Mereka tampak waspada, curiga satu sama lain. Tachibana-san mengatakan bahwa ia akan melukis di dek. Benar analisiku bahwa ia seorang mahasiswa seni dengan spesialisasi pada seni lukis. Dan sementara semua orang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, aku mengorek informasi dari Kaito.

"Aku dipukul dari belakang ketika hendak kembali ke kamar," paparnya. Luka di kepalanya itu masih membuatnya pusing jadi aku membiarkannya berbaring di tempat tidur sementara aku duduk bersila di sebelahnya. "Sebenarnya kemarin aku sudah membuat catatan mengenai beberapa hal yang berhasil kutemukan, tapi sepertinya siapapun yang telah menyekapku itu juga telah mengambilnya."

Sepertinya saat itu sedikit ekspresi kecewa melintas di wajahku karena ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tenang saja, aku masih mengingat semuanya kok," dengan seringai khasnya. Aku pun mulai mendengarkan informasi darinya, menulis beberapa hal penting di catatanku, berdiskusi dengannya mengenai beberapa kemungkinan, menarik kesimpulan-kesimpulan, dan seterusnya. Beberapa kali kami mengubah perspektif dalam menelaah kasus ini karena menemui jalan buntu, tapi pemecahannya belum kami peroleh sepenuhnya. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak pas satu sama lain.

Setelah memakai berbagai teori dan menemui jalan buntu, hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang tersisa. Kemungkinan itu adalah bahwa kedua pembunuhan itu bukanlah pembunuhan berantai, melainkan dua pembunuhan berbeda dengan motif dan pelaku yang berbeda. Jika memakai teori itu, maka kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain pun terbuka jelas di depan kami. Ketika kami terlarut semakin jauh dalam arus pemikiran itu, terjadilah hal yang sesungguhnya tak ingin kami temui lagi di atas _cruise_ ini.

Seseorang menggedor pintu kamar Kaito dengan keras, menandakan bahwa ia dalam keadaan panik. "Gawat, ini gawat! Tolong lakukan sesuatu!" seru wanita yang menggedor pintu itu.

Aku dan Kaito berpandangan sesaat sebelum melesat menuju pintu. "Ada apa?" tanya Kaito yang sampai di pintu lebih dahulu dariku dan telah membuka pintu itu untuk mendapati sosok Tachibana-san yang tampak bingung dan panik.

"Hongo-san... entah kenapa ia berteriak-teriak dari dalam kamarnya. Aku memanggil-manggilnya tapi ia tidak menyahut ataupun membukakan pintu, ia terus menjerit seperti kesakitan. Pintu kamarnya dikunci jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan...," ia menjawab dengan terengah-engah.

Kaito segera melontarkan kata-kata rayuan andalannya untuk menenangkan Tachibana-san –itu memang keahliannya– sementara aku segera bermarathon ke kamar Hongo-san. Saat aku sampai disana, Kapten Nakamura dan Yamada-san serta tiga orang lainnya yang seharusnya berada di ruang santai sudah berkerumun di depan kamar. Mereka tengah berusaha mendobrak pintu itu.

Satu tubrukan dan pintu itu menjeplak terbuka. Aku langsung menerobos masuk. Dan keadaan yang terlihat di dalam sama sekali tidak menandakan hal baik. Hongo-san menggelepar di lantai, kejang-kejang. Aku memanggil-manggil namanya, berusaha dengan pengetahuan seadanya tentang cara menolong orang yang kejang. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tak berguna. Otot-ototnya sangat kaku. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya melengkung ke atas, hanya disangga oleh kepala dan tumitnya.

"Gejala itu... tidak salah lagi—"

Tubuhnya kembali terhempas ke lantai _cruise_ yang dilapis karpet beludru. Seseorang berteriak agar salah satu dari mereka memanggil dokter kapal, tapi perintah itu butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mampu dipahami otak mereka yang tengah terpaku dengan keadaan Hongo-san. Ketika akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang keluar dari ruangan, tubuh Hongo-san sekali lagi melengkung dengan aneh. Dan seiring dengan jeritan terakhirnya, tubuhnya kembali terhempas ke lantai. Kini tanpa nyawa.

"Tidak salah lagi, itu gejala keracunan strikhnin..."

.

.

.

.TSUZUKU.

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Uhm, hai... Ada yang tau udah berapa lama fic ini ga diupdate? Saya sendiri aja lupa saking lamanya :') *dzigh* Lalu setelah hiatus lama dan stuck sama plot, inilah hasilnya. Maaf kalo hasilnya mengecewakan orz. Dan saya berniat mengakhiri fic ini di chapter depan sebelum saya kehilangan mood buat ngelanjutin fic ini dan akhirnya malah terbengkalai haha, jadi nantikan saja ya~ Saya usahakan ga bakal selama chapter ini kok keluarnya XD

Anyway, gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Let me know! Review if you don't mind! Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca dan udah nunggu~ Matta ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the last chapter!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**WARNING:**

Abal

*maybe* OOC

OCs

Multi-chapter

Collab fic with MnC21

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan & Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Now, let the story begins...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

KID's POV

Ketika pintu itu terbuka dan sosok Tantei-kun menyerbu masuk, rasa lega langsung menyelimutiku. Tapi segala tenaga yang tersisa lenyap. Rasa pusing dan lelah kini segera menggantikannya.

"Kaito-nii-chan!" serunya. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebagai jawaban, yang bahkan mungkin tidak terlihat karena plester yang membungkam mulutku.

"Kuroba-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yamada-san seraya melepas ikatanku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, haha. Terima kasih…" ujarku, kelelahan membuatku hanya mampu bersuara pelan.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Kuroba-kun," ujar Kapten seraya membantuku berdiri. Aku tak akan menolak saran itu. Ini memalukan, tapi harus kuakui bahwa untuk saat ini, berbicara sepatah kata saja sudah cukup menyiksa. Bekas ikatan di tangan dan kakiku masih terasa panas, ditambah lagi kepalaku berdenyut nyeri tiap kali aku menggerakkan tubuh. Seorang Kaitou KID bisa sampai berada pada kondisi seperti ini… memalukan.

Kapten Nakamura dan Yamada-san kemudian memapahku keluar dari sana. Selama perjalanan –yang kuduga menuju kamarku– beberapa kali aku mencuri pandang ke belakang. Dan berapa kalipun aku melakukannya, tetap saja yang terlihat adalah ekspresi khawatir Tantei-kun yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Meskipun ia yakin bahwa aku adalah KID, tapi yang terpancar di matanya itu bukanlah rasa kasihan yang merendahkan, melainkan murni kekhawatiran. Segaris senyum terbentuk, dan entah kenapa aku sedikit merasa senang karenanya.

o/o

Ketika aku membuka mata, aku telah berada di kamarku. Ah ya, aku ingat. Bagitu Kapten dan Yamada-san membaringkanku di tempat tidur rasa kantuk langsung menyerangku. Aku pasti tertidur tak lama setelahnya. Aku menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk memeriksa luka di kepalaku dan menyadari bahwa luka bekas ikatan di pergelangan tanganku telah diobati dan sebuah perban telah membalut luka di kepalaku. Sepertinya dokter kapal yang dipanggil Conan-kun datang setelah aku tertidur.

Di sebelahku aku melihat sosok Conan-kun yang tampaknya sedang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Beberapa lembar kertas berisi petunjuk yang telah dikumpulkannya berserakan di sekitar sang detektif.

"Ah, selamat pagi. Kau sudah sadar ya," sapanya saat menyadari tatapanku mengarah padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Conan-kun," jawabku ceria, tapi yang keluar malah suara serak karena tenggaranku kering.

Conan buru-buru menuangkan segelas air dari teko air yang ada di meja di sampingnya dan menyodorkannya padaku. Aku menggumamkan terima kasih padanya sebelum menenggak habis air di gelas itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. Ia sudah kembali ke dirinya semula. Tak tersisa lagi wajah panik dan khawatirnya kemarin, ah lebih tepatnya tadi karena aku cuma tidur beberapa jam.

"Sangat lebih baik daripada semalam. Tapi aku lapaaaar. Apa ini sudah lewat waktunya sarapan?"

"Kapten baru saja menyuruh kita berkumpul di _galley_ untuk sarapan sekitar 10 menit yang lalu," jawabnya seraya merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sekitarnya. "Kau mau kesana?"

"Tentu saja, aku benar-benar lapar~!"

"Aku bisa menyuruh mereka membawakan sarapanmu kesini kalau memang kau masih tidak enak badan, jangan memaksakan diri—"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Co-nan-kun~ Jangan khawatir berlebihan begitu. Ayo!" potongku sambil menyeret sang detektif mini ke _galley_.

Ketika kami sampai disana, ada 5 kursi yang masih kosong. Karena posisi tempat makan para tamu undangan setiap jam makan tidak berubah sejak kami berlayar, aku ingat milik siapa saja kursi tersebut. Dua kursi adalah milik Hidemoto-san dan Aomori-san, lalu kursi kami, dan satu lagi kursi Kamiki-san. Sementara itu yang lainnya telah menghabiskan separuh dari sarapan mereka. Suasana sarapan kali ini sangatlah tenang, namun tegang, bagai laut yang tenang sebelum badai menyerang. Ah tunggu, itu cuma perumpamaan. Pelayaran ini sudah cukup 'berbadai' jadi kuharap tak ada 'badai' lain lagi.

Selesai sarapan, aku berdiskusi dengan Conan di kamar mengenai penyekapanku dan juga pembunuhan beruntun yang terjadi di atas _cruise_ ini. Karena kepalaku sedikit pusing, aku berbaring di tempat tidur dengan meninggikan bantal sebagai sandaran, sementara Conan menyimak ceritaku di samping kiriku.

"Aku dipukul dari belakang ketika hendak kembali ke kamar. Dan sebenarnya kemarin aku sudah membuat catatan mengenai beberapa hal yang berhasil kutemukan, tapi sepertinya siapapun yang menyekapku itu juga telah mengambilnya," paparku. Untuk sesaat, rasa kecewa tampak melintas di matanya. "Tenang saja, aku masih mengingat semuanya kok," ujarku bangga. Sebuah seringai senang terbentuk di wajahku.

"Kalau begitu jangan membuang waktu dan cepat katakan informasi apa saja yang kau punya, KID…"

"Hee, tidak sabaran seperti biasa ya, Tantei-kun. Dan jujur saja aku lebih suka saat kau memangglku _Kaito-nii-chan_. Ah baiklah, aku akan mulai menceritakan semua yang kutahu, jangan memberikan _death glare_ begitu dong Conan-kun."

Dan aku pun mulai menyemburkan semua hal yang sudah kudapatkan, mulai dari cerita tentang hubungan masa lalu mereka, dendam, skandal, dan berbagai hal lain. Ketika aku selesai, Conan juga tampak telah selesai mengisi tabel motif dan alibi yang telah dibuatnya. Penasaran, aku pun ikut mengamati tabel itu –dan tampaknya ia tidak keberatan karena ia tak menyuarakan protes.

"Eh? Kalau seperti itu… artinya tidak mungkin ada yang bisa melakukan pembunuhan itu kan? Tidak ada yang alibinya tidak jelas pada saat ketiga kasus itu terjadi."

Conan mengalihkan tatapan matanya –atau itu pelototan?– yang tajam itu padaku sebagai tanggapan. "Eh? Aku salah ya?" tanyaku mendadak gugup.

Ia menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke kertas-kertasnya, lalu menjawab, "Tidak, itu benar kok. Aku juga sampai pada kesimpulan itu. Kedua pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh dua orang yang berbeda, dengan motif yang juga berbeda. Itulah hipotesisku saat ini."

"Bagaimana dengan trik alibi? Apa tidak mungkin ada yang memalsukan alibinya?"

"Tidak, aku sudah memeriksanya dan sejauh ini aku tidak menemukan trik alibi apapun yang memungkinkan untuk dipakai dalam kasus ini."

"Hmm…"

"Oh ya, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, KID…"

"Apa itu?"

"Meskipun kau tidak sempat melihat identitas penyerangmu, tidak adakah petunjuk sama sekali mengenainya? Apa dia wanita atau pria?"

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya. "Kurasa… dia wanita."

Conan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menuntut alasan yang logis dari pernyataanku.

"Parfum. Meskipun samar, aku sempat mencium wangi parfum wanita, jadi kurasa pelaku yang memukulku dari belakang itu wanita. Bahkan wanita pun mungkin mengayunkan pipa besi dan memukul pingsan laki-laki kan?"

"Kalau begitu benar dugaanku…"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya? Woaa…"

"Ya. Dan kemungkinan orang yang menyerangmu adalah orang yang sama yang melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Hidemoto-san."

Aku tak akan berbohong dan mengatakan aku tidak terkejut, karena aku memang cukup terkejut dengan fakta itu. Namun ketika Conan selesai menjelaskan bukti-bukti dan rasional alur pikirnya, seakan-akan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang terpampang jelas di hadapanku sedangkan selama ini aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tapi ada satu kunci yang belum kutemukan…"

"Ternyata ada juga hal yang tidak kau ketahui ya, Tantei-kun."

Satu tatapan membunuh diarahkan padaku. Aku menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. "Maaf, maaf. Jadi, apa yang belum kau ketahui itu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu menemukannya. Kau tahu, orang bilang dua kepala lebih baik daripada satu."

"Hn. Yang masih belum kupecahkan adalah _dying message _Hidemoto-san…" jawabnya. Kukira ia adalah tipe orang yang mementingkan harga dirinya sehingga ia pasti menolak mentah-mentah tawaran bantuan dari salah satu musuhnya, namun ternyata dugaanku salah. Tapi baguslah, karena kali ini kebetulan aku memang bisa membantunya.

"Maksudmu angka '5' itu? Aku punya ide soal itu. Bagaimana kalau kita hubungkan hal itu dengan novel terbarunya?"

Kini Conan mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. "Novel terbaru Hidemoto-san?"

"Ya. Kau tahu, novel terbarunya itu mengambil latar di Inggris abad-19, dan berfokus pada seorang _royal princess_ yang tak tercatat dalam sejarah." Walaupun tentu saja, itu cuma cerita fiktif.

Tampaknya Conan mulai mendapat pencerahan mengenai apa yang kumaksud.

"Kemungkinan angka '5' yang ditulis Hidemoto-san dengan usaha terakhirnya itu menunjuk kepada sang _Royal Princess_ kelima. Apa kau tahu siapa nama sang putri itu, Tantei-kun? Julukannya adalah _The Princess Louise, Princess Royal and Duchess of Fife_," aku mengakhiri penjelasanku dengan senyum penuh kemenangan khas KID.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan pembunuh Hidemoto-san? Kau tidak mau bilang kalau sang _Royal Princess _itu yang membunuhnya kan?" tanya Conan skeptik.

Aku menghela napas berat dan sedikit mendramatisirnya. "Tantei-kun… Selera humormu itu buruk sekali. Mana mungkin _Royal Princess Louise_ yang kini telah tertidur di dalam tanah itu yang membunuh Hidemoto-san. Meskipun aku adalah seorang pesulap yang melakukan 'sihir', aku tahu bahwa orang yang telah mati tidak akan dapat membunuh orang lain," ujarku. Yah, sihir Akako itu memang pengecualian, tapi tetap saja tak akan ada orang mati yang bisa hidup lagi. "Baiklah akan kuberitahu satu informasi yang tak kudapat dari sini: ada seseorang yang bernama Louise di antara para undangan."

Conan terbelalak, dan beberapa saat kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Di wajahnya seakan tertulis 'kenapa aku tak menyadari hal itu lebih awal?'. Dan aku tersenyum puas.

Diskusi kami tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Penyebab penyekapanku, pembunuhan Aomori-san, satu persatu tirai yang menyelimuti misteri-misteri itu terbuka. Kami hampir sampai pada kenyataan sebenarnya dibalik 'pembunuhan berantai' ini. Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang menggedor pintru dengan keras, panik.

"Gawat! Ini gawat! Tolong lakukan sesuatu!" seru wanita yang menggedor pintu itu.

Aku bertukar pandang sesaat dengan Conan, lalu melesat untuk membukakan pintu. "Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok Tachibana-san yang bingung dan panik.

"Hongo-san… entah kenapa ia berteriak-teriak dari dalam kamarnya. Aku memanggil-manggilnya tetapi ia tidak menyahut ataupun membukakan pintu, ia terus menjerit seperti kesakitan. Pintu kamarnya dikunci dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…," ia menjawab dengan terengah-engah. Dua pembunuhan yang telah terjadi sebelumnya pasti membuatnya merasa tidak aman, dan akhirnya apa yang terjadi pada Hongo-san membuatnya nyaris histeris.

Aku berusaha menenangkannya, sementara Conan langsung melesat ke kamar Hongo-san. Kami menyusul ke kamar Hongo-san ketika Tachibana-san sudah lebih tenang. Dan ketika kami sampai disana, pintu kamar itu sudah terbuka. Para penumpang yang lain juga –entah bagaimana– telah berkumpul disana. Toyama-san berlari keluar melewati kami, kurasa untuk memanggil dokter. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar jeritan melengking. Saat itu aku melihat tubuh Hongo-san melengkung dengan aneh, kemudian terhempas ke lantai dan tak bergerak lagi.

"Tidak salah lagi, itu gejala keracunan strikhnin…," kudengar Conan berujar. Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah pekik tertahan dari orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

o/o

**Normal POV**

Laut yang terhampar terlihat gelap. Sinar rembulan tak mampu menembus awan pekat yang menutupinya. Begitu juga nasib bintang-bintang yang biasanya gemerlap di malam hari. _Mary Ann_ melaju menembus pekat malam, diiringi suara debur ombak dan hembus angin.

Malam sudah larut, namun tampaknya masih banyak yang terjaga. Pintu menuju dek mengayun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Toyama-san yang tampak pucat. "Hei, aku sudah disini. Tunjukkan dirimu!" serunya pada kegelapan di hadapannya. Tak ada satupun lampu di dek yang menyala. Toyama-san hanya bisa mengandalkan cahaya yang berasal di balik pintu yang dimasukinya tadi. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Toyama-san melangkah ke tengah dek. Sesekali ia melihat sekitarnya, tapi yang didapatinya hanya kegelapan. Meskipun begitu, ia tahu ia sedang diawasi. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan dingin itu menembus punggungnya. Tapi ia tak dapat menangkap sosok yang mengawasinya itu.

Menembus angin laut dan hawa dingin malam, adalah sebuah peluru yang baru saja terlepas dari moncong sebuah pistol berperedam, lurus menuju jantung Toyama-san. Namun sebelum peluru itu mencapai tujuannya, Toyama-san telah menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dek. Peluru itu lewat hanya beberapa mili dari kepalanya untuk kemudian bersarang di selasar dek.

Sang penembak berdecak kesal karena tembakannya meleset. Ia tengah bersiap untuk melepaskan tembakan berikutnya ketika sebuah bola sepak memantul pada dinding di atasnya dengan keras dan terus melaju cepat, tepat ke arah wajahnya. Dan baam, bola itu menghantam wajahnya, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab dan merobohkan tumpukan kotak yang awalnya menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

"Nice shot!" seru Toyama-san. Apakah itu benar dia? Suaranya berbeda dengan suaranya ketika pertama berbicara tadi.

Si penembak berusaha bangkit dan memungut senjatanya yang sempat terlempar, namun peluru bius Conan lebih cepat bersarang di tubuhnya. Ia pun tertidur.

"Cepat ikat dia!" perintah Conan.

"Tsk tsk, itu bukan cara bicara yang benar, Conan-kun…" ujar Toyama-san. Ah tidak, kini ia bukan lagi Toyama-san. Wajah dan rambut itu adalah milik Kaito.

_"__**Tolong**_ ikat dia, Kaito-nii-chan, kalau tidak aku akan membuat para koki tidak menyajikan hidangan lain selain _**ikan**_selama sisa perjalanan ini."

Kaito hanya menelan ludah. Dalam hati ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan mengutuk detektif yang telah menjadi musuh bebuyutannya itu. Ia pun cepat-cepat mengikat sang tersangka. Ketika si penembak itu terbangun, ia tengah duduk dalam keadaan terikat di _ballroom_, dikelilingi para penumpang lainnya.

"Nah akhirnya dia bangun juga," ujar Kaito. "Kalau begitu mari kita singkap misteri pembunuhan yang telah mengotori '_maiden voyage'_ _cruise_ ini."

Sebelumnya Kaito dan Conan sudah sepakat bahwa yang akan berperan sebagain 'detektif' kali ini adalah Kaito. Alasannya sudah pasti karena akan sangat aneh kalau anak kecil mampu memecahkan kasus pembunuhan. Selain itu, Conan sudah tahu siapa yang mengincar Kaito dan siapa saja pelaku pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang terjadi itu. Ia yakin bahwa tidak ada anggota BO di atas _cruise_ ini.

"Yang pertama harus kalian ketahui adalah bahwa ini bukan pembunuhan berantai," kalimat pertama itu menimbulkan reaksi terkejut dari mereka yang mendengarkan, "Pembunuhan pertama adalah atas diri Hidemoto Tatsuya-san, dan tempat kejadiannya adalah _ballroom_ ini. Ia tewas karena tusukan di jantungnya, dan senjata pembunuhnya itu masih menancap di dadanya ketika mayat ditemukan. Pesan kematian yang ditinggalkannya adalah angka '5', yang jelas menunjuk pada pelaku. Sedangkan motif pembunuhan ini adalah karena korban mengancam akan membeberkan skandal korban, yaitu perselingkuhannya dengan pria lain padahal ia sudah punya tunangan. Karena korban tetap tak mau tutup mulut apapun yang dilakukan pelaku, akhirnya pelaku memutuskan untuk mencabut nyawanya. Pelaku memanggil korban ke _ballroom_ dengan alasan ingin mendiskusikan masalah ini. Pelaku kemari dengan menyamar menjadi seorang pelayan kapal. Kami bahkan sempat berpapasan."

"Ya! Waktu itu Kaito-nii-chan sedang menunjukkan sulapnya padaku, tapi kami bertabrakan dengannya waktu kami berbelok di lorong sehingga pewarna, confetti, dan glitter yang dihamburkan Kaito-nii-chan menempel padanya. Waktu aku bertemu dengan pelaku lagi, aku melihat masih ada glitter dan pewarna yang masih menempel di rambutnya! Selain itu kami juga menemukan baju pelayan yang dipakainya menyamar di dalam lemarinya," tambah Conan.

"Pesan kematian korban merujuk pada nama _Princess Royal_ ke-5 di Inggris, sesuai tema novel terbarunya. Ia dikenal sebagai _The Princess of Louise, Princess Royal and Duchess of Fife_."

"Tapi… tidak ada yang bernama Louise disini, kan?"

"Ada kok, iya kan?" Conan memasang wajah anak kecilnya di hadapan pria yang terikat itu, "Tunangan Kamiki-san."

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Kamiki sekarang.

"Ruka Aomori adalah nama Jepangnya, yang diberikan oleh ibunya yang keturunan Jepang. Sedangkan nama aslinya adalah…"

"Louise Ferrier," sahut Kamiki-san.

"Jadi Aomori-san yang membunuh Hidemoto-san?"

"Tapi Aomori-san kan juga terbunuh…"

Suara-suara bising mulai memenuhi ruangan. Spekulasi. Kecurigaan. Kelegaan. Semua berdegung menjadi satu orkestra tanpa nada. Sampai akhirnya Kaito kembali mengambil alih, menyuruh semuanya diam mendengarkan.

"Ruka Aomori, alias Louise Ferrier, juga lah yang telah menyerangku dan mengurungku di ruangan itu karena ia mengira aku telah mengetahui perbuatannya. Namun setelah ia menyekapku, ia berpapasan dengan Hongo-san. Hongo-san bilang ia mengetahui perbuatannya dan akan mempublikasikannya. Ia berniat memeras sang _lady_ tapi sayangnya wanita itu sudah sangat muak dengan pemerasan sehingga ia menyerang Hongo-san dengan pisau yang dibawanya. Sayangnya Hongo-san mampu menangkis serangannya, lalu membalikkan keadaan dan membuat pisau itu menancap di dada Aomori-san."

Kaito terus melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Selanjutnya kematian Hongo-san karena keracuan _strikhnin_, diakibatkan oleh ulah seseorang yang mencampurkan racun itu ke dalam makanannya. Orang itu,tidak lain adalah orang orang duduk di sebelahnya, yang datang paling awal ke _galley_, Toyama-san. Motifnya sudah jelas karena dendam lukisannya yang diplagiat, benar kan?"

Toyama-san mengangguk lemah. Wajahnya tampak semakin pucat. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mau membunuhku!" ujarnya seraya menatap Kamiki-san nanar. "Kalau Kuroba-kun dan Edogawa-kun tidak datang ke kamarku menanyakan surat ancaman yang dikirimkannya lalu mereka berkata akan menyamar menggantikanku, pasti aku sudah terbunuh sekarang! Padahal aku tidak kenal siapa dia sebelumnya!"

"Apa kau mau menjelaskannya, Kamiki-san?" Kaito menawarkan. Yang ditanya tetap diam tak merespon. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang mewakilimu menjelaskan semuanya."

"Pria ini sebenarnya adalah pembunuh bayaran." Terdengar suara-suara tercekat dan napas yang tertahan yang bergema dalam _ballroom_. "Penyamarannya sebagai _Shuhei Kamiki_ sudah dijalaninya sejak sebelum ia menerima tugas ini dan ia memanfaatkan kesempatan yang didapat tunangannya itu untuk sekaligus menjalankan misinya. Tapi pembunuhan yang dilakukan tunangannya itu mengacaukan rencanya, karena semua orang menjadi lebih waspada dan juga telah melibatkan polisi, padahal ia berencana membuat apa yang dilakukannya terlihat seperti kecelakaan. Apalagi terjadi pembunuhan lain setelahnya. Karena itu dia mengubah rencananya, dan berusaha membuat pembunuhan yang akan dilakukannya terlihat sebagai bagian dari 'pembunuhan berantai' yang terjadi di _cruise _ini. Sementara itu, sasarannya sebenarnya adalah… Hidemoto-san."

Hidemoto-san tertawa. Semua pandangan kini beralih padanya. "Aku sasarannya? Atas alasan apa?" tanyanya setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

"Karena mansion yang baru saja paman beli," jawab Conan. "Mansion itu –yang akan kita datangi– awalnya adalah milik seorang bangsawan Inggris yang meninggal sebulan yang lalu, benar kan? Dan kemungkinan diantara koleksi-koleksi bukunya yang dijual bersama dengan mansion itu, masih tertinggal sebuah dokumen rahasia negara. Karena itu Kamiki-san disewa untuk membungkam Hidemoto-san yang mungkin telah mengetahui keberadaan dokumen itu… Benar kan, Kamiki-san?" Yang ditanya hanya berdecak kesal. Ia tidak terima rencananya telah digagalkan dan identitasnya telah terekspos.

Dan begitulah, akhirnya kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di atas _cruise_ Mary Ann itu pun terpecahkan. Begitu sampai di pulau Aogashima, polisi dan media segera menyusul, dan dengan cepat beritanya menjadi headline di setiap surat kabar dan media elektronik. Meskipun begitu, keberadaan dokumen rahasia dan sang pembunuh bayaran itu dirahasiakan dari publik. Interpol mengambil alih masalah itu. Sedangkan penumpang yang lain tengah berusaha menghilangkan teror yang mereka rasakan selama di atas _cruise_ dengan menikmati liburan mereka. Tapi sebenarnya, masih ada satu orang lagi yang tengah bersiap untuk menjalankan rencananya…

o/o

"Nah, sekarang giliranku tampil!"

"Masih tetap bersikeras untuk mencuri 'The star of Azteca' milik Hidemoto-san itu, KID?"

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan sudah mengabarkan kedatanganku. Bagaimana kalau membiarkanku lolos kali ini sebagai balas budi, Tantei-kun?"

"Jangan harap, KID."

"Ah sayang sekali… Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tetap akan meloloskan diri darimu. Sampai jumpa, Tantei-kun."

Dan sang pencuri pun menghilang dibalik asap yang dibuatnya. Sang detektif segera melesat ke tempat berlian sasaran KID di simpan. Dan rutinitas kejar-kejaran antara sang pencuri dan sang detektif pun kembali terulang.

**.**

**.FIN.**

**.**

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Yattaaaa, finally finished! Ada yang ngerasa bagian endingnya rada kecepetan alurnya? Gomen, haha. Big thanks buat semua yang udah baca, review, alert, fave, dan semua yang udah setia nunggu updetan fic ini~ XD Maaf yang review pake anon ga bisa saya bales reviewnya, tapi makasih sudah menyempatkan review, dan reviewnya say abaca kok! Anyway, gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Let me know! Review if you don't mind!

Once again, thank you so much~ Matta ne!


End file.
